Miss Ohio
by Wadeinthewater
Summary: I wanna do right, just not right now. Casey- centric one shot, with a slight dash of Dasey. Reviews are completely appreciated. Rated for very mild language.


**A/N:** I am aware that these guys are supposed to live in Toronto, not Ohio, and nobody is going to Atlanta, but we can all just ignore that little fact right? Right. Awesome. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I didn't even get to meet Mike and Ashley when they came to Newfoundland, I think that is a tell tale sign I don't own LWD. Even the pretty lyrics belong to Gillian Welch. Okay, pity party ends now.

**Miss Ohio**

Casey McDonald was standing at the bottom of her stairs, with a suitcase in her hand, at six in the morning, wearing a straw hat, a sundress and a conflicted expression. She was pretty sure that this was the stupidest thing she had ever done. It was ridiculous, border line insane, and well, a hell of a lot more recless than anything she had done before.

" Well, quite frankly, I don't give a shit!" she said a little shrilly, in response to her thoughts. She then proceeded to look around quickly, a small blush gracing her cheeks. She silently thanked god that nobody was awake yet. Casey wasn't exactly known for swearing, or you know, talking to herself. Well, actually that last bit wasn't completely accurate. But ever since her unexpected announcement the night before, there was word in the household that she had gone completely off her rocker, and she really didn't need anything fuelling the rumours. Her thoughts quickly turned back to the situation on hand. Truth be told, she was a little terrified about what she was about to do. Casey couldn't help but stomp her foot and huff a bit, wondering what the heck was taking Derek so long, and why he wasn't here giving her words of comfort, or at least a firm push towards the door.

_Oh me oh my oh, look at Miss Ohio_

_She's a-running around with her rag-top down_

_She says I wanna do right but not right now_

_Gonna drive to Atlanta and live out this fantasy_

_Running around with the rag-top down_

_Yeah I wanna do right but not right now_

A few minutes later, Derek finally appeared, duffel bag in tow, wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and an expression of utter disgruntlement.

" Care to remind me why we are leaving so early, Case?" he grumbled, leaning against the railing.

" Oh get over it, _Derek, _its not _that _early, and I simply want to get a move on before I come to my senses and unpack my bags. But see I don't think that really would be coming to my senses. You know, this was a very spur of the moment decision, but I really think its what's best for me, and you know, Max…well not for Max right now, but it will help in the future.. sort of, I guess, NO, IT WILL! But you know, this is more for me anyways, and yeah, I don't want to back out of something that I need to do, because of like nerves or something, hehe, I'm not nervous, um so anyways.."

" Casey, do you even remember what I asked you?" Derek chuckled lightly, a little more awake.

" _Shut up!"_

" Listen Case, you have no reason to be nervous. Our family will still be here when we come back, university will still be here, and yes, _Max _will still be here. So calm down."

He gave her shoulder a small squeeze and flashed a brilliant smile. It was moments like these that had Casey thinking that maybe she didn't want Max to be standing at the door when she got back. Actually she sort of wished that he would be so pissed off at her that he would end their relationship. She hated thinking that way though, and she knew that even though he would be upset that she was leaving, without even telling him, he would stay with her. Besides, that was REAL crazy talk, much more crazy than taking a short break from University and her boyfriend to travel the country for the two months of summer with her handsome weirdo of a step brother.

_Had your arm around her shoulder, a regimental soldier_

_An' mamma starts pushing that wedding gown_

_Yeah you wanna do right but not right now_

_Oh me oh my oh, would ya look at Miss Ohio_

_She's a-runnin' around with the rag-top down_

_She says I wanna do right but not right now_

Not wanting to continue the conversation any further, she simply nodded her head and wheeled her bag over to door, slipping into a light cardigan. Derek followed suit, and then stopped. He regarded her slowly with piercingly dark eyes, any trace of fatigue completely gone.

" Case", he said seriously, " we both know what you are going to do won't hurt anyone, but you don't have to, if you don't want to."

" No, I want to. I need to. I also just want to thank you Derek. Its like you are the only one who understands how hard this has all been for me. I don't know why that is, at ALL, but I honestly appreciate you supporting me, and helping me, and giving me this idea, and standing up for me when mom got upset and coming with me and …" Her eyes were getting a little misty as she trailed off, and she pulled her hat down a little so as to not let him see her whole face. Because really, he was still Derek Venturi, and we all know what he is like around tears. Especially Casey's.

" Okay, no problem Case, lets just go", Derek muttered a little awkwardly, opening the front door for them both. They were greeted the sounds of early morning, and a strange mix of darkness and light. Casey blew a little kiss into small house, and locked up. Derek just smirked and put his hand on her arm, leading her away. After packing their bags into the trunk of Casey's old convertible, and taking one last look at their family's home, they settled into the leather seats and buckled up.

" You sure?"

" Positive."

As the pair drove out of the driveway and up the street, Casey couldn't help but feel a huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She knew she would come back, with a smile on her face, and a more open heart, marry Max, become something amazing, and make everyone happy. Oh, yes she was definitely going to do the right thing, just not right now. Right now, she didn't have to think about any of that. Right now she was going to do what was right for her.

_Oh me oh my oh, look at Miss Ohio_

_She a-runnin' around with her rag-top down_

_She says I wanna do right , but not right now_

_Oh I wanna do right but not right now_

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Please make a girl's day, and review!


End file.
